Control
by SecondAlternateLieutenant
Summary: Oops, I Irosami'd. Request from friends on Tumblr, a little smut revolving around Iroh and Asami featuring 'honor'. Hehe it's smutty, so beware.


He wasn't sure how he'd gotten himself into this.

As long as he'd been alive, if there was anything he hated more than losing control of the situation at hand. It was aggravating and frustrating, and while he never let himself get overwhelmed and always tried to keep himself open to new paths to adapt to whatever situation was thrown at him. It worked in battle; it worked when he was trying to save the lives of the people in his life.

It wasn't working right now.

Right now he was lying on his back in the largest, most plush bed he'd ever seen in his life, which was saying something when you consider his royal background, and Iroh felt like a fish out of water like never before.

The only reason he was attempting to handle this was the half naked woman crawling over his body.

She was beautiful, long, dark hair that fell in waves to her waist contrasted with her soft, pale skin. Her eyes were a soft shade of green that had pulled him in.

The first time he met her they'd interested him, but with the events that followed, nothing had left him open to even consider seeing her later. But now, years past that, he found himself stunned into lying still, his back on her bed while she nibbled her way up his side. "Asami." He murmured her name, causing her to look up from where she was kissing at just under one pectoral at him.

"What?" She purred, stunningly confident with herself and sex, something he was oddly not. The fact she was so confident nibbling at his skin was nearly uncomfortable, except it felt so damn good.

"What is this?"

"Sex." She replied bluntly, sliding into his arms, straddling his waist. "Or if you prefer, two people," she sat up in his arms, stretching her barely covered chest in his face as she threw her hair over her shoulders, "two very attractive, successful, people, who respect each other, and are engaging in mutual pleasure."

Each word she said sent shocks of pleasure straight to his groin with every word she said in the most seductive tone he'd ever experienced. Or maybe he'd been without a woman too long and the half naked one straddling him was as good of an outlet as any.

Except there was something more to it.

Sure she was beautiful, and sexy as hell, but she was intelligent, the head of a global corporation that had been brought up from a tarnished reputation to a glowing one with renewed confidence from the public. Not that he wasn't successful himself, being the youngest General in the United Forces was nothing to scoff at, but he'd had a significant advantage being the Fire Lord's son. She had the disadvantage of being Hiroshi Sato's daughter, but she'd turned that into an advantage and brought Sato Industries into the black again.

And still had time to get him into her bed with what seemed like minimal effort.

At least it hadn't seemed like much effort. He'd been glancing around her massive home after a comfortable meal together before she'd tackled him onto her bed, sans his jacket and pants already.

"Iroh." Asami brought his full attention back to her as her slim fingers trailed down his chest, fingernails scraping gently over his chest as a smile grew slowly on her face. That finger trailed lower and lower to the thin material around his waist. "I can feel your, uh," a grin lit her face, "'_honor'_ growing."

"Evil." Iroh felt something in him break away from the thoughts and doubts before turning her on her back on the huge bed. Asami fell with him, giggling as he pinned her onto the large pillows. "You." He put emphasis on this word before locking his lips over hers. Instead of going limp in his arms like he'd expected, she clutched closer to him, her nimble fingers pulling at his undershirt and flinging it off of his body while their lips were connected in a heated embrace.

It wasn't just two attractive, successful people engaging in mutual pleasure, and he knew that. Whether or not she knew that, was something else entirely.

But feeling her place a perfectly pressured nip on his earlobe erased any concerns about that vanish from his mind as his hands roamed to her chest and removed the bra holding in her chest. One hand gently cupped one breast while his mouth latched onto the other and sucked. Finally, the teasing she'd been doing to him, controlling the situation and tormenting him with her body was finally returned as she arched under him, feeling his movements as he intended her to. Her grip never slackened where she gripped his back, one of her hands slid into his hair and tussled his previously coifed hair.

A squeeze of his hair brought his head up and a hazy grin lit Asami's face. "Better." She murmured and leaned up so her lips could brush his. Iroh felt her fingers trace along the waistband of his underwear and didn't try to stop her when she pushed them off, helping by moving his legs to get rid of them entirely before refocusing on her.

But Asami had no plans on letting him do that and tackled him over on the bed. Good thing it was a massive bed because they were currently lying sideways on it while she straddling him again, grinning as she slid down and gripped him with one hand.

"Asami…"

"Iroh." She cut him off as her hand alternated between soft squeezes and gentle movements. "Why can't I call it that?" She'd christened him on their previous meeting, only their second overall, and here on their third she was attempting to seduce the hell out of him. And succeeding.

"Because it's bizarre." Iroh protested weakly, his body starting to betray him.

"Oh is it?" Asami purred softly, shifting over his legs to remove her panties while he was distracted with the feelings and the blood rushing from his head. But he noticed immediately when she placed him just between her legs, their flesh barely meeting. "Can I say it?"

"Asami…" Iroh groaned, his instincts practically begging her to let him just find that release. "Asami…" He groaned when she didn't reply and also didn't move a muscle. "You're a mean woman, Asami." He muttered her name darkly. "Fine."

"Oh I know my power, Iroh." Asami laughed at his stubbornness. "It wasn't hard to sway you, General, but 'honor' is pretty hard, hmm?"

"Damnit." Fed up with her playing around with him, Iroh gripped her hips and started to bring her down on him anyway, ignoring her initial tense muscles before she relaxed and rested against him while he pushed up into her. There was some relief, but mostly more tension as he started to move in her, rendering her powers of speech useless. Despite that, she kept herself over him, straddling his body and not letting him take control, fighting him with every thrust.

Until she clenched around him and slid lower while she rode her high peak. He took the opportunity and brought her up to his pace and held her close while he finished, grunting into her neck as he came undone.

It was never a bad thing to settle down to rest in a beautiful woman's arms, and he definitely had no complaints about the woman in his, but there were questions. What was this? What was this relationship between them? Those questions aside, Iroh knew exactly one thing as he drifted off to catch a few hours of sleep before slipping back out to his ship.

Letting someone else have control once and a while wasn't so bad.


End file.
